The new Cancer Research Center at Chapel Hill focuses on fundamental cancer research in a programmatic approach. In the second year of the development of the Cancer Research Center at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill, we plan to strengthen and extend selected areas of basic cancer related research. This will be done by the joint appointment of new faculty members programs in the Cancer Center and appropriate academic departments for work in our interdisciplinary programs based on existing research strengths at this institution. The areas for development are tumor immunology, structural aspects of regulations in gene expression, chemical/viral carcinogenesis protein chemistry of polypeptides of intermediate molecular weight and genetic engineering related to herpes virus oncogenesis. We plan also to strengthen organ targeted research in clinical areas by expansion of breast ad lung cancer research in medical and surgical oncology. We would continue to build programs based on endocrine and virus research and in selected other areas. Administratively, we plan to continue to develop the structure and bases of support for the Cancer Research Center, especially with respect to relations to the academic departments, and to recruit an associate director for the Center. Two key efforts will be the development of our environmental carcinogenesis center under the Cancer Center and the detailing of plans for the construction of a new facility to help house and consolidate the growing programs of the Cancer Research Center. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES; Huang, E.-S., B.A. Kilpatrick, Y.T. Huang, and J.S. Pagano. Detection of human cytomegalovirus and analysis of strain variation. Yale J. Biol. and Med., March, 1976 (in press). Pagano, J.S. Prevention of infections with cytomegalovirus. Yale J. Biol. and Med., March, 1976 (in press).